Acute myeloid leukemia (AML) is an acute leukemia in adults and children. CD33 is expressed on the majority of myeloblasts in AML. CD33, in some reports, is generally restricted to early multilineage myeloid progenitors and absent from normal pluripotent hematopoietic stem cells.